EL amor Oculto de Harry,Oliver,Draco y Ron
by Ana Vicky Weasley
Summary: Harry siente algo por Ginny pero tambien por alguien q podia ser su ... tambien 3 personas sienten lo mismo por la misma persona y esa persona es ..... LEEANLO PLISSSSSS
1. Default Chapter

El Amor Oculto de Ron, Draco, Oliver y Harry  
  
Por: Ana Vicky Malfoy  
  
Hola como están? yo soy nueva y les voy a escribir este FF que es de romance mas o menos bueno aquí va el primer capitulo  
  
Atracciones  
  
Era una noche fría y Harry preparaba el tocino para su tío  
  
Potter te mueves con el tocino y NO LO QUEMES!!! Ya voy tío Vernon  
  
Harry puso el tocino en un plato lo que no sabían los Dursley Era que Harry le había puesto una poción para dormir  
  
ya era hora mmmm. huele muy bien es la primera cosa de tu vida que haces bien  
  
- ¡QUE CHOLO! pensó Harry  
  
Los Dursleys empezaron a comer y apenas probaron el primer bocado se quedaron profundamente dormido  
  
jajajaja se río Harry  
  
Rápidamente Harry fue a buscar su baúl y la jaula con Hedwig Bajo y esperó al autobús noctámbulo, eran las 9:00 p.m. y el autobús noctámbulo llegó  
  
Hola Harry ¿te ayudo? Era Stan el chico que en el 3 curso había llevado a Harry al callejón de Diagon  
  
sí por favor llévame al callejón de Diagon  
  
- ok Ok  
  
Harry subió al tren y había una chica y un chico parecían hermanos tenían la misma nariz la misma dentadura perfecta  
  
Ay Blaise eso duele ¿Que duele? Que me pises cuando sabes que me acabo de hacer pedicura Lo siento NIÑOS, silencio tenemos a un invitado dijo Stan de forma maternal Uuuyyy dijeron al unísono que gayso morbosamente Ahhhh. le dijo la chica de forma de ¿si y? Que se supone que debemos hacer aplaudir le respondió la chica al ver la expresión de Stan  
  
Buena esa Vicky Jajaja  
  
Vicky, Blaise Ok solo nos divertíamos Hola yo soy Victoria o me puedes decir Vicky le dijo haciendo una reverencia ridícula pero graciosa ella era una chica blanca alta ( del mismo tamaño de Harry quien había crecido hasta alcanzar el tamaño de su edad) con cabello chocolate, y ojos color miel y una dentadura Y yo Blaise le dijo el chico que estaba a su lado era un chico con cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos Hola soy Harry respondió tímido  
  
a Ok  
  
al oír eso Harry se impresiono la primeras personas que no se emocionaban al oír su nombre ni siquiera miraron su cicatriz ni la cara le vieron  
  
Vas al caldero chorreante ¿no?  
  
Sí como sabias  
  
Soy adivina  
  
No le creas a la loser de mi hermana  
  
A ya  
  
Mmmm.. y cuando llegues ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
No sé dormir  
  
mmmm.. Te acuerdas de Stan en los mundiales de quiditch dijo Vicky tratando de colmar la paciencia de Stan  
  
jjajajaja si yo casi me orino de la risa le dijo Blaise  
  
ya paren de "@%$&  
  
tu no hables mucho Blaise le dijiste a una veela que eras el heredero al trono de la abuela Alicia la dijo Vicky riendose  
  
en parte lo voy a heredar ¿no?  
  
No soy yo la que lo va heredar no tu zopedaso de tú  
  
Ya para vicky no molestes así le dijo Blais 


	2. vacaciones

Mi fanfic es un poco confuso pero se pone más interesante ya van a ver.. Consejo nunca escriban en cuadernos (k) y si es un Harry/Ginny Jajaja!!!! Está raro mi fic verdad?  
  
vacaciones  
  
La noche transcurrió normal Harry se cohibía cuando veía a Vicky finalmente el autobús paro  
  
fue un horror viajar con ustedes como siempre no vuelvan pronto les dijo Stan pero parecía muy serio adiós Stan Contigo Harry fue un placer viajar le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Harry entro en el caldero chorreante se veía acogedor como siempre fue directo a donde el señor raro ese q tenia barba ( que no me acuerdo como se llama)  
  
Y le dijo  
  
una habitación por favor le pregunto Harry disculpe pero solo tengo una que tendrá que compartir es la numero 12 le dijo el señor raro gracias  
  
Harry fue subiendo las escaleras y tocó la puerta y le abrió Blaise  
  
con que tu eres el afortunado que vas a quedarte con nosotros ¿Nosotros? Pregunto Harry con dificultad  
  
Harry se viro y ahí estaba Vicky estaba en ropa interior OH MY LORD pensó Harry  
  
Ho.Ho.hola le dijo Harry respirando con dificultad eso fue lo ultimo que Harry dijo antes de desmayarse ¿Que le pasó? Pregunto una voz femenina que Harry reconoció era Vicky No ves que exhibes esa porquería al que llamas cuerpo se desmayó al ver tanta asquerosidad junta le respondió Blaise Ay ósea cállate le respondió ya se esta despertando Harry, Harry estas bies? Sí dijo Harry quien noto que vicky se había puesto una bata el se sonrojo al verla y ella tuvo la misma reacción Porque no nos dormimos y salimos mañana de shopping Ok le dijeron los dos Demonios me muero de Hambre ustedes no voy a buscar comida donde el señor ese raro ¿Ok? Yo quiero un emparedado de. de. queso Y tu Harry De queso igual y una malteada El come sano Blai Muérete  
  
Al cabo de 10 minutos llego Vicky con una malteada de chocolate 2 emparedados de queso millones de pastelillos  
  
nadie quiere? Trágate es cochinada ya Oye es comida, dulces  
  
Vicky se comió todo y se acostó a dormir se veía muy bien cuando dormía y Harry no lo negaba se veía bien despierta y dormida pero algo desesperado fue a sus pensamientos - Ginny - porque ella penso Harry  
  
Se escucharon unos ululares de lechuza Harry solo tenía como 5 minutos dormido 


End file.
